Mini Adventures
by Gaurdian Rowen
Summary: Gojyo and Yaone end up as babysitters for the chibis from the evil dimetion of sugar high.


Disclaimer of the Day: Weeeeeeee! I am on a type all my Saiyuki fics craze! Don't own it but man if I did Bwasahahahahhahah Beware Saiyuki boys BEWARE! All well…I'll just live and pine about the fact that I don't have a Goku plushie for my plushie collection. Darn… 

**Saiyuki: Mini Adventures **

Chapter 1: The Mini Beginning

"Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo! San--Thwack …itai…" Goku sniffled now with a lump on his head.

"NO you can't have that. Put it down, baka saru." Sanzo glared, "You can't even read."

"But Sannnnzooooo, it's got pictures in it!" Goku whined opening the book to a strawberry shortcake.

"I said no!" Sanzo shouted punctuating it with an emphatic thwack across Goku's head.

Turning away, Sanzo reached over and took a book from the pile in front of him to reveal pointy ears behind it. He scowled, "You."

"I could say the same." Kougaiji scowled back.

"Hey!" Goku shouted jumping up and down, "What about paying me back double?"

THWACK "Not in the store you idiot!" Sanzo continued to beat Goku over the head.

"Lirin-chan got you this time!" Both Sanzo and Kougaiji looked up to see Lirin standing on top of a stack of books with a tray of potions over her head.

"What's going on here? It's you!" Dokugakuji started only to see Sanzo.

"Sanzo, I think I found—" Hakkai said walking over only to see the company.

"Ohhps!" Lirin shouted as the book stack she was currently standing on wavered then dropped her.

As the potions hit the floor, a cloud of dust rose up engulfing them all. Coughing and sneezing where heard.

"Kougaiji-sama!" Yaone rushed over only to be met with a scary sight, "Oh, my!"

In the places of the two parties were chibis. Some were crying and others were confused. She snatched up the sniffling Kougaiji who snuggled up in her arms and fell asleep. Yaone looked horribly confused and a bit frightened as she stared down at the other chibis. She looked up hearing footsteps only to see Gojyo rushing over. He glared at her.

"What did you do?" Gojyo demanded.

"I didn't –do- anything." Yaone frowned at him.

"Then who did?" Gojyo started when he looked down to see the giggling Lirin.

"Ohpsies!"

"Nevermind…" Gojyo put a hand to his forehead then buying a basket gathered the chibis up, "Well babe, your place or mine?"

Gojyo followed Yaone to the Kougaiji-ikkou's hotel room. The female youkai turned to glare at him, "This is only a truce until we can fix this."

"Feelings mutual babe." Gojyo whistled upon entering the room, "A pretty penny was spent here. Nice." He then dumped the basket of squirming chibis to the floor. He sat down in one of the cushioned chairs. Suddenly, he felt something bite his leg.

" OW! What the--" Reaching down, he grabbed the Goku chibi by the scruff, "What was that for you chibi saru!"

"All your base are belong to us!" It snickered.

"Um….?" Gojyo then noticed that the chibi had long ears, "Where's your diadem you chibi monster?"

"You can not survive, make your time!" It hissed struggling in mid air.

"You know, that's scary coming from a chibi ankle biter." Gojyo walked about and made sure that all the windows and outside doors were locked before putting it down. He turned to Yaone, "This place is insured right?"

"Yes, why?" Yaone asked in the midst of trying to cook something for hungry chibi Hakkai and Kougaiji. CRASH "…never mind."

"Hey you!" Gojyo shouted while chasing down a chibi Sanzo, "Don't shoot things that don't belong to you!" He got a water gun to the eye, "That's it you droopy eyed brat!" Suddenly something bit his leg again, "CHIBI-MONSTER!"

Snickering chibi Sanzo ran to safety. Meeting back up with chibi youkai, they hi-fived. It was Gremlins 5 Gojyo decided firmly.

"All your base!" Chibi Sanzo snickered before scurrying off.

"I'm bored!" Chibi Dokugakuji whined crossing it's arms.

"Here." Gojyo set the chibi down in a chair and turned on the T.V.

"Oh! Pokemon!" Chibi Dokugakuji exclaimed.

"Oh! Oh! Lirin see!" Lirin climbed into the chair.

Gojyo sat down again. These chibis were insane.

"Hi!" Chibi Hakkai said wandering up. He had a cup of tea and a saucer in his hands.

"Go watch Pokemon." Gojyo sighed.

"Ok." Chibi Hakkai walked over and sat down in front of the television.

Gojyo closed his eyes for a moment when his chair suddenly tipped over backwards sending the kappa crashing to the ground. There was maniacal laughter but when he looked up, all the chibis were watching T.V. He frowned at Chibi Sanzo and youkai's backs. Why those little….. Gojyo was glad for his thirty minuets of peace.

"Wanna play?" Chibi Dokugakuji asked looking up at him.

"Play what?" Gojyo looked at the chibi suspiciously.

"Magicarp! Magicarp! Magicarp!" Lirin chanted wriggling on the floor.

"You stupid!" Chibi Sanzo said before kicking Gojyo in the leg hard then running away laughing.

"YOU! I liked you better as a worldly monk!" Gojyo yelled then looked around, "Where's chibi-monster?"

"…snore….snore…zzzz" Chibi youkai was curled up asleep in the chair in front of the T.V. which was now playing Buzz Lightyear of Star Command.

"Good." Gojyo muttered.

"Bulbasaur! Bula!" Kougaiji exclaimed running about.

"Toge, toge!" Chibi Hakkai chanted waddling about.

"You're Ash, you gotsta catch us!" Dokugakuji said happily.

"I gotta what?" Gojyo sighed, "I can't believe this…."


End file.
